


Longing

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Lost Family [2]
Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-war with Jyoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, Dakki had merged herself with the stars after all. You can take over the body at night and watch the glittering sky alone. I’ll find a perfect spot to watch stars, so don’t be sulky like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this drabble.

“You’re lonely.”

 

[“I’m not.”]

 

“You’re.”

 

Something inside him twitched. [“Have told you before: I’m _not_ lonely.”]

 

Taikoubou—or should we call him Fukki now?—chuckled. “You’re lying.”

 

Something punched his shoulder _hard_. Something, which was inside his mind, was muttering something incoherent. The ‘dark’ part of him, Ou Tenkun, wasn’t happy with his joke. But Taikoubou didn’t want to stop. Not yet. “Tsuntsun, that’s what we called what you’re now.”

 

Another punch he felt on his shoulder.

 

“Or maybe a tsundere?”

 

Ouch. Now he felt a kick on his stomach. It really hurt a lot. [“If you won’t stop talking nonsense, I’ll take over the control.”]

 

  1. Taikoubou didn’t want to do some evil things when Ou Tenkun took the control. He didn’t want to be scolded by a certain blue-haired sennin far away from his place. And that wasn’t the long-haired one.



 

Speaking about Youzen… “Shall we come to him so your longing can be healed a bit?”

 

[“I _am_ going to take over the control _now_.”]

 

\--damn. This wouldn’t end well…

 

“Okay, forgive me for saying such nonsense. I know you’re not _that_ lonely.”

 

Ou Tenkun said nothing.

 

“Well, Dakki had merged herself with the stars after all. You can take over the body at night and watch the glittering sky alone. I’ll find a perfect spot to watch stars, so don’t be sulky like that.”

 

Ou Tenkun chuckled out of the blue.

 

A chuckle that made Taikoubou shivered, by the way.

 

“…uh, Ou Tenkun?”

 

The chuckle became louder.

 

Taikoubou got a very bad feeling now. And—well, since he was in a same body with the former leader of Juutenkun and shared a mind, of course he knew that he would lose his consciousness next. But he hadn’t prepared himself for it, yet.

 

The current ‘Fukki’ chuckled slyly.

 

“I think I’ll just watch the night sky at your dearest Fugen’s place, _Bou-chan_.”

 

This really wouldn’t end well for Taikoubou.

 

[“I’ll have my revenge after this, damn you.”]

 

**.**

**.**

**The end.**


End file.
